Truth and Lies
by theotherwhitegirl
Summary: A school trip to the famous Ouran Private High School leads to a whirlwind of trouble for one ordinary girl. She finds out the line between truth and lies is very thin. Trouble follows as hearts are broken, families are torn apart, and friendships are put to the test. For this middle-classed nobody, going back to the way things were was the only way out. But does she want out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
** _Encounter  
_

Girls and guys flourished through the wide corridors, travelling in small cliques, buzzing with one another. The yellow dresses of each girl swung perfectly from their hips, creating a golden sea from which the male students were enveloped. Their blue blazers added to the brightness of the school. Everyone looked so alive, so cheery, and so...rich.

Cori knew she didn't fit in at all. But, at the same time, she knew she wouldn't have to. She was only visiting this school. Once a year, a public school in the same district as the elite school for the wealthy-Ouran Private High School-were welcomed to wonder the hall. In a week long study, they would meet and greet with children of the richest families in Tokyo, would get to study their curriculum, and learn about the heritage of the private school. To most it was a joyful and exciting week long field trip. Cori viewed it as more of an annoyance.

Hannah squeezed Cori's arm, drawing her attention away from the throng of Ouran students. 'Isn't it wonderful? They actually serve real food here! Not that fake stuff from a can our cafeteria serves.'

Cori and her friend were from the Ouran High School a few blocks over. It shared the same name, except for the "private" part. They stuck together as they followed one of five tour groups through the school. Because their grade was so small, each of the five groups held around thirty students.

'Let's sneak off,' Hannah whispered while the teacher rambled on about art decor.

Cori shook her head. 'No way. We will get thrown out.'

'Everyone has gone back to class.' She gestured around the empty hall, three minutes after the bell had rung. 'I want to explore behind the scenes.'

Curious herself, Cori agreed. Both the girls acted as if they were following the tour, but just as the group rounded another corner, Hannah and Cori quickly sprinted back the way they had come. Neither knew where they were going, but it was too late to stop.

'Look!' Hannah pointed to two teachers standing at the end of the hall.

Panicking, both the girls fled through the closest door. It led into a locker room. Well, at first sight it looked like a locker room. A wall length mirror was set above an ivory bench, with gold faucets and all the makeup a girl could need. Hannah turned to see rows and rows of lockers, with no locks. She grinned to herself.

Cori, who was busy checking out all the expensive makeup these people just leave lying around, didn't see Hannah slip on the signature yellow dress of Ouran Private School. When she turned around, Cori thought she had been caught. Hannah smiled back at her, dress fitting a little snuggly over her large breasts.

'What do you think?' She twirled.

'Take it off.'

'But this one will fit you perfectly,' she sulked, holding up a smaller yellow dress.

'How did you-.'

'Can you believe it? They don't lock their lockers.'

Cori walked over and snatched the dress. 'Yeah, because they aren't a bunch of thieves like you.'

The doors to the locker burst open. Hannah shoved her friend behind one of the rows of lockers before turning towards whoever entered the room. Cori slid along the lockers, peering around the other end. It looked like a teacher.

'I thought I heard voices in here. Why are you not in class?'

Hannah fumbled. 'Uh, because, well... You see...'

For all her joking around, when it came down to getting caught, Hannah couldn't lie to save her own life.

Cori poked her head around the corner of the locker, making sure the teacher couldn't see her grey uniform. They would both be caught then. 'I'm sorry miss! We were on the far oval and didn't hear the bell. We were just getting dressed from our sports clothes.' Cori faked an innocent smile.

The teacher sighed. 'Be quick about it, then. I'll be back in five minutes, and you two had better be gone.' With one more stern look at Hannah, the teacher strode out of the room.

Hannah instantly turned to Cori with a smile. 'Now you have to put the dress on.'

'What? Why?'

'Because, what if that teacher watches us leave or sees us roaming the school in these uniforms,' she explained, holding up her grey dress. It looked lifeless besides the brilliantly designed yellow sun dress she wore.

Cori groaned. 'Fine.'

Two minutes later, and both the girls were standing in front of the mirror, staring at themselves. Staring at each other. Hannah's dark red hair, brushing her shoulders, was a stark contrast to the colour of the dress. It was beautiful. Her green eyes popped, and she helped herself to some mascara and pink lip stick that was sitting on the vanity. Cori , who never cared about her looks, had to admit that the dress hugged her perfectly. She stood half a foot shorter than her best friend, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She didn't bother with any of the makeup like Hannah did. But she did let her black hair down, falling in tangles to her waist.

'Damn,' Hannah muttered. 'We look so good. We should transfer schools.'

'Do you have enough money to afford even a years tuition at this place?' Cori asked sarcastically.

'No.' Hannah ran a hand over the makeup in front of her. 'But a girl can dream.'

'Common,' Cori said, tugging on her friends arm, 'let's go. Maybe we can escape the schools grounds before ditching these clothes. Oh, and we are never coming back here again. I mean, what were you thin-.'

Hauling Hannah out of the locker room, away from all the cosmetics, Cori ran straight into someone's chest. Both the girls went down, landing in a heap together. Hannah lifted herself off of Cori, getting to her feet, before helping her friend up. Both the girls turned to see who they had hit, expecting another teacher.

A tall, dark haired and black eyed man stared down at them from behind glasses. He was wearing a students uniform. There was something Cori found alluring about the man, but Hannah, standing beside her, was growing agitated by his dark eyes.

'Shouldn't you two be in class?'

Cori's strange draw to the man went out the window the moment he spoke. Did he have to sound so condescending?

Hannah puffed up her chest, but Cori quickly stepped in, saying, 'I don't think that is any of your business.'

The man's dark eyes studied both the girls, taking in their appearance. The one with the short red hair, with subtle makeup and a witty smile, looked like every other rich girl in this school. He barely gave her a second glance. But for some reason, his eyes wanted to stay focused on the second girl. She was shorter in size, perfectly average in looks. However, there was something else... Her hair was tangled and let loose, instead of perfectly straight or nice curls, or any sort of style really. She wore no makeup at all, which was a first for him to see on a female student. Even her shoes were odd. Her red headed friend wore short black heels, but this girl opted for a pair of black sneakers instead. It was a very rare thing to see from a girl belonging in rich society.

'Perhaps you are correct.' He did a little bow. 'My apologies. I simply would hate if you two girls were to get into trouble.'

Hannah and Cori weren't buying his fake politeness.

Hannah flicked her hair. 'Let's go, Cori. We will be late for class.' She turned and started sauntering away.

Cori was about to follow, but then she turned to face the dark eyed man again, a soft smile on her face. 'For the record, pretending to be friendly is worse than actually letting people know you don't want to talk to them.'

And then they were gone, pretending they were heading towards their class. Hannah and Cori made it to the front gates of the elite private school without being caught. Ducking into a nearby cafe, where they changed back into their proper uniforms and ditched the yellow dress, the two girls began walking to the bus stop.

'Think we will be into serious trouble for disappearing?'

Cori shrugged. 'I doubt they will notice. We were there for role call this morning, so they properly won't check before we leave.'

'So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?' Hannah checked the bus times, using her phone to estimate how long they had to wait. 'We could go watch a movie?'

'Sure. Anything to forget that awful school full of rich snobs.'

'Yeah. But we will have to go on Monday as well.'

Cori groaned, following Hannah onto the bus that just arrived. Today was only the first day of their week long trip. Monday marked the beginning of the four day long venture into Ouran Private High School. She could barely wait.

 **This story is a little slow at first, but then again what story doesn't have a build to the climax? I've never really written a romance... And I'm not sure how to keep it flowing. I'll try my best! Don't be too harsh on me 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
** _A Rainy Day  
_  
Saturday went by quickly. On Sunday, Cori followed her usual routine. Her father wasn't around, so she and her mother tried what they could to get by. While her mother worked all day Sunday, since her office paid double time on the weekends and they needed all the money they can get, Cori went food shopping.

With the shopping list tucked in her wallet, she ventured outside. There was meant to be a storm later in the day, though from the bright, cheery blue sky it seemed impossible. Cori grabbed her bike and made her way to the local supermarket district.

Two hours later, she walked back outside with plastic bags in tow. Her shopping trips always took forever. It was the reason why her mother never came with her anymore, even when she isn't working. Cori always looked for the cheapest items, making sure there were no specials to make it cheaper. She even went as far as to ask for the manager one time, complaining that she saw the same item in the next shop over for half the price. They quickly gave her a discount, if not to just get her out of their store. But she didn't mind. It helped them save money.

'Oh, no,' she muttered, standing under the sheltered entrance with her haul.

Droplets of rain began splattering the ground, before eventually turning into a full on waterfall from the sky. Cori glanced over at her chained up bike, getting soaked. It was at least a twenty minute bike ride back. Maybe thirty with her shopping bags. She decided to wait it out.

Across the road, a rather nice looking car stopped. Sleek and black, shining in the rain storm. Cori watched the driver run out into the rain to open the backseat door. A tall man stepped out, wearing an expensive looking suit. He waved away the umbrella the driver tried to shield him with. In that moment, Cori caught a glimpse of his face. Her heart skipped a beat, which confused her. It was only him. The rude guy with the glasses. The Ouran Private High School kid.

While her attention was focused on him, she barely noticed when a stranger rode past on her bike.

'Hay!' Cori tried running after the person, but she was weighed down by her shopping bags. She stopped after a few meters, already losing them around a corner. 'Come back! Dammit!'

People on the side walk stopped to stare. She smiled and quickly went back to the shelter of the stores entrance. How was she going to get all this stuff home now? On the bike, it was half an hour. Now it would take her over an hour with all this stuff. Cori just hoped the meat wouldn't go bad.

Cori sighed, glancing down at the rain splattering the sidewalk.

Two perfectly polished dress shoes came into her view. Cori glanced up, coming eye to eye with the glasses man from Ouran. She glanced at the car across the street, seeing only the driver with the umbrella. Hair glistening with rain and slick against his forehead, the tall man looked more stern and sharp than ever.

'Is everything alright?"

'Uh, yes. Fine.'

He gestured down the street. 'Are you sure?'

Cori didn't need to look to know he was pointing in the direction her bike had rode off in, stolen. Her shoulder's slumped. 'I guess not. But it's okay. I'm just waiting the storm out before I...walk home.' She gave a polite smile.

He looked down at the few plastic bags she was holding, and the many more around her feet. 'You shopped here?'

'Where else am I meant to buy food?' She cocked her head to one side.

Kyoya thought this very weird. Normally rich families got their servants to buy food or simply paid for it to be delivered to their houses. How odd. But then again, kids of rich families didn't go around dressed as she did, either. Her short shorts and over sized, baggy blue jumper were a weird choice. But, somehow, it looked good on her.

'Is there someone who can pick you up? I could give them a ring for you?' He questioned himself on why he was being nice to this girl. But there was no answer. Kyoya just felt like he had to make sure she arrived home safely. It was a strange feeling to him.

'There isn't anyone.'

He thought this very odd, as well. 'Really? No servants? No escorts? Not even a relative?'

Cori opened her mouth, about to tell him that she doesn't have any servants or escorts like all those rich people, but she was stopped before she could utter a word. A loud horn pierced through the rain, coming from a little pink car that pulled up behind Kyoya.

Hannah stuck her head out the passenger window. 'Cori! What're you doing? Get in before you drown out here!'

Kyoya recognised the girl from Ouran on Friday, when he met... Cori. He was glad to finally know her name. And, apparently, so did she. Her eyes narrowed at him, much the same as when they ran into each other in the corridor.

'Sorry,' Cori said, throwing some bags of food at her friend, who had jumped out to help get them in the car. 'But it was nice seeing you again. Bye!'

The pink car sped off through the rain.

Cori shook the strands of wet hair away from her face, only to see Hannah smiling mischievously at her.

'Want to tell me what that was all about?'

'Not really,' Cori said before saying a quick hello to Hannah's mum. They've known each others families for years, so there was no awkwardness. 'He thinks our little act was real. He asked me why I was buying food from a store, like a complete weirdo. And then asked if I had an escort or servant who could pick me up.'

Hannah processed it all for a second. 'He thinks we're rich?'

'Apparently. He'll probably figure it out on Monday when he sees us in our _actua_ l uniforms.' Cori told her, groaning internally at the torment of going back to that school for another tour.

Hannah's mother asked, 'What are you two talking about? Hannah, you didn't get into trouble again? What's Cori talking about?'

'Nothing. Just your typical boy talk,' she smiled.

Cori sighed. 'Thanks for driving me home.'

'Not a problem sweetie,' Hannah's mother cooed. 'I'll have you there in a jiffy.' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
** _The Pain and the Plan  
_  
Come Monday Morning, Cori was ready to find the tallest bridge in Tokyo so she could jump off. Hannah, however, couldn't contain her joy, and was bouncing on the spot.

The rest of their class had mixed feelings about the new turn of events. All 19 students of class 3-C were waiting patiently inside one of Ouran High Schools magnificent class rooms. Really, what school needed a view overlooking a water fountain? But that wasn't the issue right now. They had just been told by their teacher that, to really get a feel for the prestigious high school, they would get to borrow some uniforms to wear. Kind of a "step into their shoes for a day" kind of deal.

It was a very bad deal for some, like Cori, who would rather eat a cactus. For others, it was exciting. Hannah dashed from the room with three other girls once they had their uniforms, no doubt heading for the closest toilet to get dressed in.

Cori hung back until the teacher was finished handing out uniforms. Every student quickly ran from the room to try on the clothes.

'Ah, Cori, what size are you?' Their class teacher, Miss Yui, was rummaging through a stack of uniforms. 'A twelve, right? Maybe ten...'

'Um, twelve.' She shook her head. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Why are we doing this?'

'Excuse me?'

Cori gestured to the bright yellow dresses. 'Why are we pretending? I get that its to grasp the feel of the school. But is it healthy for any of us. These rich people... I know most kids in my class would do anything to be like them. I just think this whole thing isn't helping their confidence or self-esteem.'

Miss Yui slowly leaned back on one of the tables. 'Interesting. You know, I've been doing these field trips for 5 years, and you're the first student to ever mention that.' She held up her index finger and pressed it against her lips. 'Mind if I tell you a secret?'

Cori nodded slowly.

'Before I became a teacher at Ouran Public School, I was a Math's teacher here. At Ouran Private High School.' She saw Cori's eyes widen a little, before zeroing back in on the story. 'True, these teenagers, as rich and well looking as they are, may look like they have a better life than you... But it's a lie. None of them have their own future.'

'Future...?' Cori asked.

Miss Yui sighed and crossed her arms. 'The whole three years I worked here, I learnt something. Each student that walked into my class had dreams of their own. I could tell. I met a beautiful girl your age who could play the piano better than anyone I have ever heard. But her family owned a medical business, and half of the hospitals in Tokyo. A boy who could calculate anything in his head, but his father only wanted him to focus on painting. I met children whose talents will never be seen or heard because of the family they belong to.' Standing back up, she slowly handed the yellow dress to Cori. 'You think they have everything, but they don't have the most important thing that you have. They don't have their own future.'

Cori listened and understood what she meant. 'But that doesn't answer my question. Why are we doing this if it hurts our self confidence?'

'Because at the end of the week, every student in this grade will see the truth. That's all it takes. At first they will be envious, but once they see that the students of Ouran Private School are simply slaves to their rich families, their perspective will change. Happens every year.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Miss Yui gave Cori a little push towards the door. 'Now go and get dressed. We have to meet up with the other classes out on the oval in 5 minutes.'

With her old school clothes shoved into her bag, Cori followed her classmates to the oval. Hannah was nowhere to be found, however, Cori knew exactly where she would be. Taking off from the rest of the group, she headed towards the same bathroom as last Friday, and sure enough her friend was inside, pampering herself with the vast collection of makeup.

Her short red hair was pinned back so none of the makeup got smeared. 'Oh, Cori,' she said, seeing her friends reflection in the mirror, 'how do I look?'

'Perfect as always. We should get going, though.'

Suddenly Hannah was standing in front of Cori, holding a tube of mascara. 'Here.'

'What-.'

Hannah's hand snaked out. Unless Cori wanted to get poked in the eye she had to stay completely still.

'I've always wanted to do your makeup. And you never wear any.'

'It's because I don't own any,' Cori muttered.

Her best friend didn't stop at just mascara though. Hannah dusted Cori's face with a white powder, adding blush and some glossy lipstick. Her hair, as tangled as ever, was tied into a messy bun, with a few tendrils handing down to her waist. Cori reminded herself to make a hair appointment to have it cut off. It was so unmanageable.

'Whoa...' Hannah stepped back and stared at her friend. 'Remind me to force makeup onto you more often. Your eyes... Take a look.'

Hesitantly, Cori turned so she could see her reflection. Her mouth opened in surprise. Her blue eyes, normally surrounded by thin lashes, stared back at her from a black forest. The mascara had darkened and lengthened her lashes, giving her light blue eyes an icy stare.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and three unrecognisable girls sauntered in, their chatting coming to a halt upon seeing Cori and Hannah. Their makeup was flawless, and their hair perfectly washed and straight. Just by the look in their eyes, it was clear these were true Ouran Private High School students.

Hannah smiled. 'Hello.'

'I've never seen you two before.' The one in the middle stepped forward from the other two, automatically signalling that she was the boss. 'You wouldn't happen to be students of that poverty stricken school wondering around our school, would you?'

Hannah's smile dropped. 'That's a little rude, don't you think?'

'What's rude is two little street rats who think they can pretend to be something they clearly are not.'

'Street rats...' Hannah stepped up to the ring leader, voice low and dangerous. 'Care to see what this _street rat_ does to people who piss her off?'

'Who do you think you-.'

'Shut the hell up, you overgrown tadpole. Either you apologies for being a bitch for no reason, or I'll show you how we settle arguments outside of your posh little school.' Hannah moved closer, towering over the ring leader, looking menacing and intimidating. 'Because I assure you, no amount of makeup will cover what I'm about to do to you.'

'Hannah,' Cori warned.

Calming down a little, Hannah dropped back.

The ring leader of the trio gave a cruel smile. 'Yeah, that's right. Step back, bitch.'

This time, before Hannah could do anything, Cori came flying forward. Her fist rammed into the girls face, blood instantly splattering her hand. The girl had a high pitched squeal before landing on her arse, grabbing at her nose. It was defiantly broken. Cori rubbed her blood covered hand, trying to sooth the pain.

'You're crazy!' The girl's snared was drowned out by the nasal sound of having her nose broken. Tears streamed down her face.

'My friend told you what would happen if you messed with a couple of street rats.' Cori glanced at the two frightened girls standing against the wall. 'We're leaving. Tell anyone about this, and all three of you will disappear. Understood?'

All of them, including the one with the broken nose, nodded numbly. Hannah grabbed Cori by the wrist, dragging her from the bathroom.

'Are you insane?' Hannah dragged her best friend down an unknown hall, trying to get as far away from the bathroom as possible. 'I wasn't actually going to do anything. I was just trying to scare them!'

Cori was too busy nurturing her hurt hand to care much. 'They deserved it.'

'Okay,' Hannah sighed. 'How's your hand?'

'I think I need ice... But it should be alright.'

They continued to walk the corridors, keeping an eye out for an exit. Their school was meeting up on the oval, but it would be hard to find considering they were lost in this massive school. When the bell rang, signalling the end of classes, the girls knew they'd get into trouble. Not to mention Cori was still nurturing her bloodied hand.

'I think there is an exit this way,' Cori muttered, pointing down the hall to their right.

Hannah followed her friend, both keeping their heads down as students piled into the corridors, buzzing with conversation. Cori was right. Down the end of the pink walled hallway was a set of double doors that had been propped open, giving way to a grass lawn. Both girls quickened their pace.

'Cori...'

They froze at the familiar voice. Cori thought her name sounded odd against the tongue of the dark haired man. He was standing a few feet in front of them, looking more rich and stuck up than ever. His dark eyes drew her in for a few seconds as he stared into hers.

Hannah spoke up. 'Sorry, but we don't have time to-.'

'What happened to your hand?'

Both the girls glanced down at Cori's hand, splattered with blood and beginning to bruise. A few specks of red stained the yellow dress she was wearing. Kyoya assessed their expressions. The red headed girl had sympathy in their eyes for her friend. But Cori didn't hold any sort of expression. Her eyes were difficult to read.

'I, uh, fell.'

Kyoya looked closely at the hand, noticing something. 'You have no open wounds. That's not your blood.'

'You're so nosy,' Hannah shot at him, carting Cori away by her elbow. 'Let's go.'

'Where are you going?'

'None of your business,' Hannah called over her shoulder.

Kyoya was beginning to get annoyed with the red head. 'She needs to see the nurse!'

Cori stopped and turned, smiling at the rich boy. 'I'll be fine.'

Hannah murmured to Cori as they left the school building. 'That man really pisses me off.'

As the two girls tried to find the oval their school was meeting on, Kyoya decided to skip his next class. Instead he made his way to the infirmary. He told the nurse about Cori's hand and how she refused to see the nurse. Unfortunately, the nurse couldn't forcefully drag the student here, since teachers weren't allowed to lay a hand on a student. She did, however, explain to him that if he had serious reason to believe she needed medical assistance, he could drag her him himself, since they were both students. Kyoya bowed and thanked the nurse before leaving.

There was no way he could find that girl in a school this big. He didn't even know what classes or what grade she was in. Kyoya opened his phone and sent a group message to his friends, telling them it was important and to meet in the music room. Leaning against the wall, he told himself none of this was for any other reason than making sure the girl didn't hurt her hand any further. He told himself he would do this for any student. The only thing was that Kyoya couldn't even believe his own lies.

Twenty minutes later Kyoya was telling his friends what he needed help with. They all sat quietly in the music room, listening and concentrating.

'...so I need you all to help me find her and drag her to the infirmary.' When none of them spoke, Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'I know it seems strange, but if she doesn't get it treated it could get a lot worse.'

'The only strange thing is that it's a girl,' Honey chirped, the first to speak.

'Yeah. Why do you care...' Kaou began.

'...about some girl,' Hikaru finished.

Kyoya glanced away. 'I've ran into her a few times... Look, are you going to help or not?'

Tamaki shot up from the couch. 'Of course we'll help a friend in love! Tell us, what does she look like?'

Ignoring the whole "love" thing, Kyoya described her as best she could. Once they had an idea of who they were keeping an eye out for, the team split. Only Haruhi stayed behind, looking at Kyoya with knowing eyes.

'I know you're lying, senpai.'

He sighed, relaxing his guard. 'I'm not even sure what I'm lying about.'

Haruhi gave a small smile. 'I knew you weren't as cold as you let everyone believe.'

She walked out of the music room. Kyoya stayed behind a second, letting Haruhi's words sink into him. Not as cold as he lets people believe? Only time would tell if her statement was true or not.

 **I tried to add a little action into this chapter. For some reason, even I get pissed off at the characters I write about. Sometimes I just want to punch them myself.  
It was finally time for me to introduce the Host Club, so ta-da!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
** _The Hunt  
_  
Class 3-C's teacher, Miss Yui, addressed the entire cohort on the oval, explaining to them what they will be doing for the remainder of the day. The students were to split into pairs of two, given a map and a schedule of different classes that they were to attend until the last school bell rang. Basically, the objective was to get a feel for the elite private school by merging with it's students.

Obviously, Cori and Hannah didn't need to utter a word to know they were going to pick each other. As the teachers of different classes came around with maps for the girls, Cori hid her hand behind her back. It didn't, however, stop Miss Yui from noticing the red splatters on Cori's dress when she came around with the class schedules.

'Do I need to ask?' Miss Yui glanced at Hannah as well, raising an eyebrow.

'Lipstick,' Hannah smiled, shrugging her shoulders. 'What can I say? My best friend doesn't even know how to hold one without smearing it all over herself.'

Cori gave a weak smile, elbowing Hannah in the ribs. Miss Yui gave them a unbelieving smile before moving on to the next pair. Both girls let out a deep breath.

'What am I going to do about my hand,' Cori muttered as they walked towards the large school building. 'I can barely move it and I need to wash the blood off.'

Hannah sighed. 'Maybe the stuck up man with the glasses was right. You need a nurse. Care to skip the first lesson?' She asked, holding up their class schedule.

'And maybe the rest of the day. Unless you really what those rich kids learn about...'

'No thanks. I already know how to act like a bitch on my own.' Hannah threw the schedule in the nearest bin, but kept the map so they knew how to get to the infirmary.

The infirmary was on the third floor of the four story building. Both girls managed to dodge teachers, saying they were simply heading to the bathroom. A Ouran Private student occasionally caught them wondering the halls, gave a second glance, and then disappeared into a class room.

One student, however, when they saw Hannah and Cori, didn't continue on. Instead, this student stopped directly in front of them with a smile. He was around their height-so, shorter than the average male-and had a cute face. His round chocolate eyes made him look so sweet, especially paired with a smile that made his cheeks glow. If it wasn't for the male uniform and short hair, both girls believe he could pass for a girl.

The male student glanced at Cori's hand. 'This might sound a little strange, but I've been looking for you.'

'Oh, uh... Why?'

'My friend told me you were injured and-.'

'Does your friend have glasses?' A lightbulb in Hannah's head suddenly flickered on.

The male student nodded. 'Kyoya. He said he knows you and was worried about your hand. I can see why. You should get that checked out.'

Hannah butted in before Cori could say a word. 'Thanks, but we are already going to the infirmary.'

'Mind if I come?'

Cori and Hannah looked at each other before agreeing. After all, it was better to just go along with it then fight against it. They had no idea who this guy was or what he wanted.

'My name is Haruhi,' he told them as they continued walking.

'That's a very girly name,' Cori pointed out.

The guy rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, I guess.'

By the time they reached the infirmary, there was a group of students-all male-standing out front. They were whispering to each other. Cori recognised the tallest one straight away and groaned internally. Was he everywhere? And who were these people standing near him? Cori doubted this man-Kyoya, apparently-had as many friends as this.

'Haruhi, you found her!' A blonde male shot forward, hugging the male student escorting the two unfamiliar females. 'We searched everywhere and couldn't find them.'

'Wait. You were all searching for us?' Hannah crossed her arms. 'Why?'

Kyoya stepped forward, gesturing towards the hand Cori held against her chest. 'Because Cori's hand is seriously injured, and what sort of a gentleman doesn't aid an injured girl?'

The blonde haired man piped in. 'Couldn't have said it better myself! My name is Tamaki, leader and King of the gentleman you see before you.'

'Okay. First of all, don't act like you know Cori. Because you don't.' Hannah glared daggers at Kyoya before addressing the blonde man. 'And secondly, what are you talking about? King?'

All of the male students in front of the girls struck a pose, assembled together like some sort of hero squad. The two red heads-twins, by the looks of it-embraced one another in a way that no twins should. The other dark haired man, built and sturdy looking, stood protectively behind what seemed to be a child. Since the small, brown haired boy was in uniform, they guessed he was enrolled in high school, as weird as it looked. Haruhi stood beside the blonde, suddenly looking more feminine beside the other men, but somehow fitting in well with their looks. And Kyoya, as stone faced and cold as he looked, managed a small smile, standing beside Tamaki. They were all so different in looks, but managed to fit so well together.

Tamaki introduced everyone by name. Each of the members of the Host Club-as he called their little group-pulled out a single red rose, holding it to their noses and looking rather defined while doing so. It was very strange, but it was perfectly practiced and portrayed.

Cori leaned into Hannah, whispering so none of the boys could hear. 'Are you seeing this?'

Hannah nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes off of the group. 'Rich people are on crack.'

'They can afford it...' Straightening her back, Cori said, 'Well, it was a lovely show, but I really need to see the nurse.'

'Of course,' Kyoya said, breaking character. 'I apologies for the inconvenience of having my group of friends track you down.'

'No, no. It's fine. I'm sure you meant no harm,' Cori smiled, unable to be mad at the brooding man.

The shortest member of their group sang out as the girls walked into the infirmary. 'I hope we can eat cake together sometime!'

Hannah quickly closed the door behind them, locking out their weirdness. Neither of them said anything, not even when the nurse asked them what as wrong. How does one react when face to face with what the hell went on out there? Was this how rich people actually acted? Who the hell were those kids?

In the hallway, the Host Club members turned to Kyoya with a few raised eyebrows. The twins were the first to speak.

'Are you sure...' Kaou began.

'...that you want that girl?' Hikaru finished.

'I don't want anyone. A lady of our school needed medical help, and all we did was assist to make sure she received it. Do not forget that my family are renowned doctors. What sort of son of a wealthy family dedicated to medicine would sit by and let someone suffer?'

Haruhi shook her head. 'I believe it is more than that, senpai.'

Tamaki straddled up beside Kyoya, excited for his friend. 'Well, I approve. Those two ladies were delicate in features. I've never seen them around school, before, though.'

'Me neither,' the twins said in union.

The Host Club members glanced at the closed door, each of them racking their brains to find out if they have seen them before.

 **Will they be found out? Who knows. Honestly, I barely know where I am going with this. I'm not so good at romance, but maybe I need to add some... I'll give it a shot. If there are any questions or advice on whatever, go for gold and send me a review. If you have any ideas of any future plot, please pleeeeease also review. I'll honestly love some help with ideas from people who actually write romance fanfic. 3 :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six  
** _Unwanted Guests_

Tamaki burst through the doors leading into the music room, finding his friends already gathered.

'It's terrible,' he announced, pretending to faint on a nearby sofa.

Takashi looked down at Honey, who ran over to their golden haired leader with a piece of chocolate cake. No-one knew exactly what he was talking about.

Hikaru nudged Haruhi forward, whispering, 'Ask him what's wrong.'

Haruhi took a deep breath before asking Tamaki why he was so upset.

Their leader let out a sigh. 'I was wondering through the halls when a group of lovely maidens asked me what our next event will be. It was then I realised I'm out of ideas. They looked so upset upon hearing that we, the Host Club who gives them their entertainment during this boring school life, had nothing planned for this months event.'

Kaoru glanced at his twin. 'So, we just need an idea?'

'Why do you always make everything sound so dramatic,' Haruhi sighed, sitting down on the opposite lounge. 'You're going to give me stress lines, senpai.'

'So,' Kyoya started, nose deep in his laptop, 'we just need a fresh idea. We have some money saved, so I believe we can support a new event.'

Everyone brain stormed. A good hour passed, none of them moving from their positions. Honey declared a cake party, where everyone has to dress in a cake costume, and whoever brings the biggest cake wins a present of some sort. Takashi nodded in agreement with Honey's plan. No-one else did. The twins spoke about a festive christmas snow event, with indoor ice skating and snow cones. But they just said, since it was no where near christmas time, it would seem very weird. Kyoya never suggested an idea, or even thought of one. He was their financial expert, who took others ideas and made it happen with their budget.

Haruhi suddenly remembered a place she saw a few weeks back, during one of her weekend trips across town. 'What about a maid cafe...?'

Everyone looked at her.

She continued. 'I saw this place in the business district a few stations over. I went inside, and it was lovely. My father also loves maid cafes. Maybe we can do our own?'

Tamaki perked up. 'That's a wonderful idea. Do you think they'll let us in their cafe to get a few ideas?'

Haruhi shrugged. 'We can try.'

'Then it's settled!' Tamaki sprang to his feet. 'Our next event will be a maid cafe!'

After school, Haruhi directed Tamaki's personal driver to where the maid cafe was. The Host Club members crammed into the back of the limo, barely leaving enough leg room, and headed for the cafe.

Meanwhile, the maids belonging to Jandi's Latte Maid Cafe were hard at work. Cori slipped into the change rooms, putting on her uniform. It's been two weeks since she started working, and she already felt at home in her costume. No, not a costume. Her uniform. Just like Unna had taught her, Cori tied her long hair into a high pony tail and dusted on some light makeup.

She waved as Po and Eric both walked into the change room. 'Hello.'

Po, a middle aged husband who had two adorable little kids, waved back. 'Hay, Cori. How's school?'

'Good. And your wife? Didn't you tell me the other day that she had a cold?'

'She's well, thanks.'

Eric waited while Po got dressed into his uniform first. 'So, do you like it here so far?'

'I do. Everyone is lovely, and it's so calming and stress free.'

When he smiled, Eric's green eyes sparkled. 'That's good to hear.'

Unna poked her head in the door, spotting Cori. 'There you are! I'm going to need you to start early. Please? I need help.'

'Help?' Unna never asked for help. She's been here for almost two years. 'Help with what?'

'My tables are full and a whole bunch of students from a nearby school just walked in. Kaseng had to go home cause of a stomach ache.'

'I'm coming,' she said, jumping to her feet.

Eric saluted her. 'Good luck.'

Jandi met the two girls in the hallway. 'Oh, thank god you're here, Cori. Those students that just entered said they were from Ouran Private school! Can you believe it?' She faked fainting against the wall.

Cori's heart stopped. She peeked from behind the pink curtain, eyes roaming the large cafe dining floor. A few tables with customers, and then-

'Oh, no.'

Sitting in the back corner, using two tables, were the very last people she wanted to see. The strange group of rich kids looked out of place in a place like this. Cori hoped to never see them again, and yet... Why were they here?

Jandi pushed her out from the curtain, following behind. 'What are you doing? We have customers. Stare while you work.'

Unna giggled and wished Cori luck before she went to see if the customers at her table were okay. Jandi went back to the kitchen, choosing the menu for tonight's customers. Friday was the busiest day of the week for the cafe, and it was time they served a full three course meal. But Cori knew the group of students from Ouran weren't here for their food or signature vanilla latte.

She didn't want them to see that they bothered her. In fact, Cori was hoping they didn't even recognise or remember her. After all, rich people like them were probably too busy with being stuck up to notice a nobody like her. So, smiling and putting up a front, she skipped over to the group sitting in the back of the store.

They looked up upon her approach. There were a few seconds when none of them showed any familiarity, but then it set in. Their eyes scanned Cori, and the outfit she was wearing. No-one said anything. Cori groaned internally. It seemed like they recognised her.

Keeping her smile on and her voice friendly, she carried out her job as if these kids were just regular customers. 'Welcome to our cafe. I am Cori. It's nice to meet you all.' She placed the menu's in front of them carefully. 'Please, take your time, Masters.'

'Masters,' Kyoya repeated, sounding unsure by the word. His dark eyes met Cori's blue ones, ignoring everyone else. 'Please don't tell me you work here?'

'Well... Uh...' Cori bowed. 'I'd be happy to take your orders.'

'Don't pretend like you don't know us,' he snapped.

'What do you want from me?' Still bowing, staring at her blue heels, Cori didn't dare show how pissed off this guy made her. 'It's just a job.'

To the astonishment of his friends, Kyoya continued the argument. He was usually so cool and collected, never caring about what anyone does because he knew it wasn't his business. But at this moment he looked irritated, slamming his glasses on the table and getting to his feet.

'It's demeaning. I can't believe someone from our school works in such a dump.'

'Who said I attend your school?' Cori straightened her back, glaring at the dark eyed man. He looked better without his glasses. Her heart thumped louder in her chest.

'Excuse me?'

'I never said I went to your school.'

Haruhi stepped in. 'What do you mean?'

Suddenly Kyoya understood completely well what had happened. He let out a low laugh. 'Of course. How could I have been so stupid? A lowly girl like you managed to catch my eye because I let my guard down. It makes sense now. All of it.' He walked around the table until he was standing directly in front of the woman with cold blue eyes. 'Talking back to me like no other student would on the first day we met. Standing outside in the rain, shopping like a commoner. And your hand... How did that actually happen? I know it wasn't your blood.'

'Kyoya,' Tamaki warned.

'You're an imposter,' he continued. 'Playing rich, and making me actually give a damn about your injured hand.'

Cori was on the verge of tears. Not because she was upset, but because she was so angry with him. 'I never said I went to that school. You assumed I did.'

Tamaki tried to defuse the situation. 'Haruhi is a commoner as well, remember. It's not a big deal.'

'It is when you lie about who you are,' Kyoya said.

'I never lied to you!' Now the tears started, and there was nothing to hold back the flow of words that followed. 'No, I don't go to your rich school. And after seeing what I saw while visiting your school, I never want to. Your life is miserable. Even my teacher told me. Unable to pick your future. I would never want that! But, you know what? You deserve a future in solitude, never being able to do what you love. It serves you right for being such an asshole!'

'Cori,' Jandi shouted, storming out from behind the curtain. 'What's going on?'

Cori was beyond reason, though, not after being accused of something so horrible. She turned back to Kyoya, moving closer and pitching her voice low.

'Say something like that to me again and you'll finally find out how I injured my hand.'

Jandi came up behind Cori. 'Get out. All of you. Never come into my cafe again! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!'

Cori backed down, startled that Jandi was taking her side. 'Boss-.'

'I know you would never start something like this,' she told Cori, faith in her eyes. 'Now, you lot, leave! Before I call the police.'

They all stood and headed for the door. Unna held it open, smiling smugly at them. Kyoya rushed out before anyone, his skin visibly rippling in anger. Honey and Takashi gave Cori a side glance before following the twins out. Tamaki bowed and apologised, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table as he was leaving.

Haruhi, however, hung back. 'Look, I-.'

'Don't worry,' Cori said, all the anger defusing and leaving her tired. 'Just go with your friends.'

The feminine looking boy gave a soft smile. 'I've never seen him care enough for one person to get so worked up like that. Keep that in mind.' And then she was gone, closing the door Unna held behind her.

'Who were they?' Jandi asked.

'No-one,' Cori mumbled. 'Just a bunch of rich kids, I guess.'

Unna walked over to them. 'Didn't look like no-one to me.'

Jandi touched Cori's arm. 'You can go home if you'd like.'

'I'd like to continue working, please. I need the money and my friend's mum is picking me up after.'

'Alright,' Jandi said, giving Unna a quick glance. 'You can take the four tables along the back wall.'

'Thanks.'

Cori set to work placing menu's in front of customers, hoping none of them would mention the scene that unfolded in front of them. Thankfully, everyone seemed happy pretending nothing happened, so Cori could settle back into her role as a maid without thinking about what just happened.

Kyoya, however, couldn't get the argument out of his head. The host club rode in silence, all trying not to stare at him. Kyoya went to push his glasses up, but realised they weren't there. He left them back in the cafe. He sighed and glanced out the window, his vision blurred.

'Hay,' Tamaki eventually said, 'what was that back there?'

'Nothing.'

'You expect me to believe that? The king of coldness and calmness so easily losing it over a commoner...'

'I didn't know she was a commoner,' Kyoya pointed out.

Haruhi butted in. 'Does it make a difference who she is?'

Tamaki nodded along. 'You worried about her injury. You even made us search for her until she was found because that's how much you cared. Kyoya, I've known you for a very long time, and this version of you is a complete stranger. Commoner or not, that girl has done something to you.'

'Almost like your a real person with real emotions,' Hikaru stated.

Kaoru agreed with his twin. 'And she didn't lie, remember? Her heritage just never came up. You assumed she went to our school.'

But Kyoya was done listening to them all. He leaned against his seat and stared out the window, letting them all know he was done with the conversation. He was done with them teaming up on him.

Back in the cafe, three hours later, Cori was finally finished mopping the floor. She accidently bumped a table when putting the cleaning supplies away in the closest along the back wall. Something clattered to the floor. She glanced down, eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second. Those glasses... They were Kyoya's. Cori imagined herself smashing them with her heel before sweeping them into the bin. But she wasn't petty. Sighing, she finished putting the cleaning supplies away before going to get changed. Her phone buzzed; a text from her friend telling her she was waiting outside. Cori quickly rushed from the dressing room, saying goodnight to everyone. The last thing she did before leaving was slip the glasses into her handbag, a last minute decision. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven  
** _The Plan  
_  
'Are you sure you want to do this? We can just mail it to him?' Hannah leaned against the brick wall of the large pink building, trying to ignore all the passing students who kept giving them filthy looks. Their bright yellow dresses left a longing in her heart. She glanced down at her grey dress, hanging limply on her body. 'This is just depressing.'

Cori ignored her complaining. 'I don't know where he lives. I don't even know his last name.'

'Just throw them away. He can afford another pair.'

'That's not the point.'

Hannah sighed. 'You're always a goody two-shoes.' Cori gave her best friend a long look, as if to argue differently. 'Yeah, alright, good point. Well, you're not always a goody two-shoes, but most of the time.'

'There,' Cori said, eyes drawn to a limo a few yards away.

Cori saw the back of his head first, but had no doubt who it was. Their argument the night before played in her mind. Kyoya stepped onto the side walk, greeted a few students who crossed his path, before making his way to the front entrance. Cori saw he wasn't wearing his glasses, and his image had totally changed because of it. He looked handsome and less like a know-it-all stuck up brat.

A few yards from the entrance, and his eyes drifted over to the two girls in grey uniforms, standing close to the front steps of the school. He stopped in his tracks. Their eyes met and neither of them moved. She looked as rugged, and yet beautiful, as the first time they met. Only her hair was hanging in messy curls to her waist. He remembered their fight the evening before and quickly shut off all thoughts of the girl. Without uttering a single word, Kyoya broke eye contact and continued towards the school building.

'Hay!' Cori followed him up to the stairs, catching him in the grand foyer. 'Wait!'

Kyoya didn't like the attention she was causing, so he quickly ducked into a nearby hallway that had only two people in it. Cori followed, just like he knew she would.

And when she caught up with him, Kyoya was ready to tell her to leave him alone and that he never wanted to see her again. But when he turned around the words disappeared from his mouth. The girl with the wild thick hair was bent over in a bow, arms outstretched. Sitting on her small palms were his glasses. Kyoya couldn't move a muscle.

'I wanted to bring these back to you. And to apologies.' She straightened her shoulders, levelling her eyes with his. 'I lied. I tricked you. I had no right to defend myself when I was in the wrong. Please, accept my apology.' She bowed once more.

Kyoya was taken aback. 'I-.'

'No, you don't need to say anything. Just take them so I can leave, or I'll be late for school.'

He was confused. This girl, who smiled at him on the very first day they met, and who also stood her ground in an argument, was now apologising. Her shifts in character and moods left him a step behind. Kyoya wasn't used to being a step behind anyone.

He gently lifted his glasses, noticing a small crack on the right side. They were unsuitable to wear. Nevertheless, he placed them on his nose, not wanting to offend since this girl went to great lengths to deliver them to him.

Cori nodded in satisfaction. 'Well, goodbye.'

'Wait!' Kyoya didn't know why he was stopping her, especially since he had nothing to say.

But she ignored him, rushing back into the foyer and down the stairs. Students stared at the two grey uniformed girls as they dashed back to the front gates of the school.

Hannah almost collapsed against the lamppost at the bus station a few blocks over. 'I haven't ran like that since pre-school. Please tell me he wasn't a massive prick.'

'No,' Cori puffed, taking a seat. 'He was friendly enough. Plus, I didn't let him get a word in. It was more of a in-and-out sort of thing.'

'Good. Last time I want to see anyone from that snobby rich school.'

'Me, too.' Even as Cori said the words, her chest told her differently. She ignored it.

The rest of the day went smoothly now that Cori was at peace. Giving Kyoya his glasses and apologising for her outburst was the perfect way to say that they will never see each other again. Their worlds were just too far apart.

Come afternoon, Hannah and Cori waved goodbye to one another at the train station. Cori had her job to go to and Hannah was apparently going on a date, promising to get her mother to pick Cori up after work.

It was beginning to get dark when Cori walked into work. Their was only a customer or two, which was unsurprising for a Tuesday night. Cori waved hello to Kaseng, slipping behind the curtain. Jandi was in her office on the phone, so Cori left her alone. Po waved using a ladle as he works on the special soup for the evening. Thinking that was all the staff members on for the evening, she walked into the change room, not noticing someone was already in their until she ran into them.

'I'm so sorry,' Cori stammered, rubbing her forehead and taking a step back.

'No, I'm sorry for not announcing I was in here,' a voice replied, rather familiar.

Cori finally looked at the girl she had ran head first into. She was a little taller than Cori, and slightly familiar. There was something about her round chocolate eyes, like a puppy. The stranger wore a maid outfit with a light pink bow. But other than her eyes and her voice, nothing else stirred Cori's memory. Not her wavy brown hair or glossed lips.

Cori went to her locker. 'I didn't know Jandi was hiring anyone.'

The girl smiled. 'I was lucky enough to ask. I'm only working part-time because of school.'

'Oh, you're a school student? So am I. Which school do you go to?'

The girl took a while to respond. 'Uh, it's a few stations over. I'm sure you've never heard of it.'

Cori glanced at her, meeting her innocent eyes. 'Okay. My name is Cori.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm... Ren.'

'Ren...' Slipping into her uniform, not feeling the need to use the dressing room since they were both girls, Cori couldn't shake the feeling that this girl wasn't telling the truth.

A phone rang and Ren quickly dug it from the front pocket of her maid uniform. 'I need to take this. Excuse me.'

The new girl raced from the locker room and into the girls bathroom across the hall. She saw the caller ID and sighed. Couldn't they leave her to do this in peace? If they kept calling and messaging her than she was going to be found out.

Nevertheless, she hit the answer button and spoke into the phone. 'I'm on shift. Stop calling for every little thing.'

'Haruhi, have you seen her yet?'

'Yes. I was just talking to her.'

'Oh...' Tamaki paused. 'Does she know it's you?'

'I don't think so. Considering she only ever met me when I was a boy.'

'Okay. Good.'

Haruhi sighed. 'Why am I doing this again? What are you and Kyoya planning?'

'Actually, Kyoya doesn't know anything about this, so keep it a secret.'

'Then why-.'

'It was the twins idea. We think this girl might be good for Kyoya. He just doesn't see it.'

'Right,' Haruhi said.

Somehow she couldn't see this ending well, especially if Kyoya finds out they were going behind his back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight  
** _Function Night  
_  
The nights were gradually becoming colder. On the night of Cori's six month anniversary since starting at the cafe, the weather had dropped drastically, even snowing in some parts of Tokyo. She layered herself before leaving the house. When she reached the bus stop, she noticed a sign stating that all public transport in and out of Tokyo western suburbs had been cancelled due to sever weather. She checked her watch. Cori knew she could make the walk to work in under ninety minutes, but she would be a little late. Calling her boss, she began walking to work.

Jandi said it's fine. The weather meant that their usual Friday customers weren't coming in, but if Cori still wanted the hours, she could come in and work. Cori thanked her boss and hung up.

'Hay, girlie,' a gruff voice called from behind Cori.

Instantly, her guard went up as she turned to see who was calling her. It's been half an hour since she started walking, and the sun had already set, leaving the streets barren and cold. The man behind Cori, covered from head to toe, sauntered up to her.

'Where're ya headed?'

Now Cori's alarms were ringing in her head. She glanced around, but couldn't see anything besides empty and dark business buildings. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a building lit up like a Christmas tree. It was just three blocks over.

'Just a little farther down the road. My friends are waiting for me.' She waved goodnight and crossed the street.

The man followed her. Cori pretended to scratch her neck so she could look behind her-and saw the man catching speed. Two and a half blocks away. Another few minutes; two blocks away. Cori was close enough to the lit up building to see the massive statue out front, with cars waiting in line to let people out at the front door. She felt safer already knowing that there were people there.

That is, until, the man behind her reached forward and stopped her. His fingers wrapped around her forearm and she instantly let out a shriek. Cori spun and swung, her right fist landing somewhere on his face. The man grunted, but didn't lose his grip.

'Dammit,' he muttered, trying to grab a hold of the girl as she struggled free. She was stronger than she looked.

'Let. Me. Go.' Cori gave a final scream and kicked the man in the crouch.

She didn't wait to see him drop to his knees in agony. Cori was already racing down the street. The last two blocks flew under her feet, and she was standing in front of the building teaming with people before she knew it.

'Help-.' Her voice cut out.

What was she doing? She was already safe enough just being close to these rich looking people. Cori would only make a scene running in there and yelling about a man trying to attack her on the street. Women, men and children dressed in clothes that probably cost more than Cori's entire wardrobe, were stepping out of luxurious cars. The building looked like a function centre for the wealthy. There were camera crews standing on the edges of the footpath, stopping these rich people as they entered the building as if they were celebrities. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as a crazy lady on the news.

Cori sighed and glanced down the street. The man was nowhere in sight. He probably gave up after she kneed him in the balls. Stepping away from the light, she leaned against the wall of the ally that ran along the function building and another business building. There was no way she was getting to work on time now.

In front of the function centre, Cori's little escape out of the light didn't go completely unnoticed. One man, tall and dark haired, saw the rugged looking girl. He also saw her scared expression when she first came running into the light.

Kyoya stepped out of the camera's lens, whispering to his escort. 'I'll be back in a second. Hold my seat for me.'

His car driver nodded, telling the news reporter trying to get Kyoya's attention that he wasn't up for an interview. Kyoya rounded around the side of the driveway, heading towards the little alley he saw the girl go down. As he headed over, another figure, this one dark and obviously male, quickly crossed the road and went into the alley. Kyoya paused for only a fraction of a second before breaking into a sprint.

'There you are,' the male voice as before said.

Cori headed to the end of the alley, saw it was a dead end, and turned back to see the same man she had kicked in the balls. It probably would've been a better idea to crash the rich gathering going on next door.

'Stay away from me,' she ordered, her tone a little shaky but still strong.

'You won't get away this time.' He lowered his hand and the small light overhead flickered of something shiny. 'Now, don't make a sound.'

He leaped forward. Cori jumped to the side and skittered around him, coming to a stop on the cement when she saw another dark figure running towards her. Oh no. He had backup. Cori readied herself to swing, but forgot about the one with the knife behind her. It was too late by the time she heard his footsteps. There was no pain at first, and even after he pulled the knife back out, the shock kept her from felling anything. Cori glanced down at her left tight, the thick red blood soaking into her jeans.

Running on adrenaline and shock, refusing to give in, Cori spun around and kicked the man in the face with her heel. He fell back. Quickly grabbing the knife, she finished off the guy on the ground by punching him straight in the nose, knocking him out. Her bruised and swollen hand-not used to punching people with that much force-now held onto the hilt of the knife as Cori turned to face the second attacker.

He was standing in silence, watching her with wide eyes. In the single light on the wall above, Cori could easily see who the second male was. In the seconds that followed the adrenaline running through her body ran out. She smiled softly, a single tear running down her cheek. The pain set in from her stab wound and she couldn't stand any longer. Cori fell to her knees, the knife in her hand clattering against the cement ground. Realising she fell too close to her attacker, she scurried away, leaning against the brick wall.

Cori glanced up at the man with the glasses. 'Long time no see.'

He continued to stare at her without saying a word. Kyoya walked over and bent down, picking up the knife. Cori was too busy applying pressure to her stab wound to care much about why he was here or what he was going to say.

The bleeding wouldn't stop. 'I think I need help... This cut... It's too deep.' She looked at Kyoya.

To Kyoya, her voice was as lovely as ever, even when tinged with pain. Her blue eyes were glassy and bright with tears. But her skin was going pale and her lips were turning blue. She was losing too much blood. Jumping into action, Kyoya called for an ambulance before helping with the stab wound. He ripped off the bottom of his white dress shirt, wrapping it tightly around her thigh to hopefully stop the bleeding.

'You're wearing the glasses,' she whispered.

Kyoya glanced up to find her starring at his face. He didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't the broken ones she returned to him. 'Uh, yes. Thank you for returning them to me.'

'It's-.'

Neither of them saw the attacker move until his arm was already around Cori's throat. The blood from his nose dripped onto her hair. Cori saw the knife in his hand and tried to get away, but that was difficult when they were sitting on the ground. She waited for the knife to stab into her again.

Kyoya's arm shot past her shoulder, connecting with the attackers already broken nose. He cried out in pain and landed back on the cement. Getting to his feet, Kyoya kicked the knife away. He stood over the attacker, not yet done with him. Normally so collected in any event, Kyoya was now filled with rage. His fist came down on the attackers face once more, over and over, until there was no way he was getting back up. And even then Kyoya didn't stop punching the man in the face.

'Stop!' Cori shouted. She panted for air and collapsed back against the wall. 'That's enough!'

Cori had used up the rest of her energy yelling at Kyoya. She slumped against the wall. With the adrenaline completely drained from her system, the pain in her leg was immense. Her hand hurt as well from the punch, though not as badly. Blood poured onto the alley floor, pooling around her.

Kyoya stepped away from the attacker. He knew he had lost control, but none of that mattered at the moment. The girl against the wall was all that mattered. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled to one side.

'No, no, no. Hay! Cori!' He ran to her side, stopping sort of the pool of blood before falling to his knees beside her. Kyoya knew enough about injuries to know that becoming unconscious while such a wound was a bad idea. He gently tapped her face. 'Hay! Wake up! Cori!'

Unresponsive. She was gone. If he didn't get her to a hospital soon she'll bleed out, especially if she was in such a relaxed state. Considering his options, Kyoya decided against the best one he could come up with. Standing in her blood, he picked her off the ground, carrying her bridal style. Blood stained his white dress shirt and dripped onto the ground as he began towards the entrance of the alley. Her breathing was too light for his liking, and her skin was translucent.

Kyoya came skidding around the corner and into the light. Much to the surprise of everyone standing outside of the function centre, he ran up onto the footpath, bloodied and carrying an unconscious girl, searching for his driver. Every camera was pointed on him, but that was the least of his worries.

Once he found his driver and demanded he drive him to a hospital, they quickly left the function centre. The nearest hospital-which thankfully belonged to Kyoya's family-was only fifteen minutes away.

Kyoya ran into the emergency ward of the hospital, alerting the night staff. Nurses wheeled out a germy, relinquishing Kyoya of the girl in his arms. They took her to an open surgery room where the doctors could patch up her leg.

'Where's your director,' Kyoya demanded from one of the many nurses scurrying around.

'Um, in his office, I think.'

The nurse quickly ran off in search of something, and Kyoya headed for the directors office. It was on the second floor in the administration wing of the hospital.

Without knocking, Kyoya burst into the room. The director, a middle aged man who was already balding, jumped in surprise. Once he saw who it was, though, he instantly stood up and bowed.

'What a surprise. It's so late in the evening. What can I do for you, Mr Ootori?'

But Kyoya was not in the mood for small talk. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He rounded the table and saw, not office work on the table, but a puzzle book that the director had been solving. 'Maybe if you actually do your work then I wouldn't have had to drag her up here myself.'

The director took a step back from the raging young man. 'I don't know-.'

'I called an ambulance that never arrived for my companion. We were fifteen minutes down the road, and waited at least twenty minutes after I called in. In that time, if I hadn't acted and brought her here on my own, she would have surely died.' Kyoya walked towards the man until he was backed into the wall. His voice was low as anger rippled under his skin. 'If you were doing your job as director of this hospital, than tell me what the hell happened!'

The director was visibly shaking. 'I apologise, Mr Ootori. I will look into this matter immediately.'

Kyoya backed off. 'Don't bother. We will hold a meeting on Monday about your position in this company. I expect you to be there.'

Not uttering another word, Kyoya walked out of the room. He knew he was being unfair, but tonight was not the night to try his temper. Asking another nurse what floor they took Cori too, he headed there, not caring that he looked like someone who just escaped a car crash.

_

In the Ootori mansion, it was a fairly quiet night. Kyoya's mother had already retired for the evening. Kyoya's father, however, was finishing up some paperwork in his office.

There was a knock on the door.

'Enter,' Mr Ootori called.

A butler walked in, bowing, and then placed something on the ivory desk.

'What's this?'

The butler bowed again. 'Footage from tonight's news crew that the function centre. I believe there is something you want to see.'

Mr Ootori sighed and threw his glasses on the table. 'Very well.'

The butler set up the TV, putting the tap in and pressing play. Mr Ootori leaned back in his chair and watched. At first he didn't understand what he was meant to be seeing, since it was the usual; people posing for cameras before the ceremony inside the building. But then something happened that made him jump to his feet. His youngest son walked onto screen, instantly drawing everyone's attention. His skin was covered in sweat, and his skirt was ripped and covered in something red. But the weirdest thing of all was the obviously passed out girl in his arms, her own leg dripping with blood. In the video, Kyoya's eyes were wide and frantic, an expression his father had never seen before.

'What...'

The butler spoke up. 'Apparently he found this girl unconscious.'

'No,' Mr Ootori said. He knew his son wouldn't look so frantic and angry unless there was something more. 'No, my son knows what happened. He didn't just find her in the street. Where is he now?'

'At the hospital in the Kaoto region, Sir.'

'Ready my car,' he ordered the butler, who scurried away at the command.

Mr Ootori glanced back at the paused screen, eyes zeroing in on the dark haired girl unconscious in his sons arms. Just what exactly had happened?

 **Not sure how I did on this one. Some action for a change. Review if you like it or if you have any ideas you'd like the share. I'm not sure how many-if any-like this story and where it is going. I'm having fun writing it, though, so that's the main part. But, like I said, if you want to share ideas about what should happen next or further down the line, hit me up.  
**


End file.
